The Boy and The Beast
by Manny Heatlook
Summary: "You will not return to your original form until someone accepts and loves you for who you are on the inside," said the monk before disappearing and leaving the albino rose at the foot of the beast.


**Hello! :D **

**Ah, as the title says, and you can imagine, this is my version Chack of "Beauty and the Beast", just so you know, to make this fic, I relied not only on the Disney version, but also in the de Villeneuve and the Beaumont. Sure, it will not be exactly the same, since I wanted accommodate for this fandom and because I also want to enjoy it, so others will not be attached to any of the three ... have the pours, but will not be. Say, that is my version ;) That's what FanFic do.**

**The original was in spanish, of course, but because the magnificen and wonderful _Moonheart13_ wanted to help me, the english version was posible. Thank you, and I love you so much! :'D **

**And so! Here is the first chapter! UvU**

* * *

The Boy and the Beast

Ch. 1

A long time ago, a very handsome prince had become awfully selfish, but since he was the authority of the kingdom, no one objected and instead continued on with his whims. One day, at the doors of the palace, an old traveler asked to see the prince to accept and welcome him. Without saying anything, he immediately offered him a beautiful white rose. White on all sides, the petals were milk, its stem of bone and its thorns as white as the snow. It was albino. The prince, horrified by the image, refused the gift and closed the doors of the palace. Once he was left outside, the old traveler transformed into a young monk, calling himself Grandmaster Dashi, to the surprise of the prince. The monk was not surprised when at once the prince apologized and asked for the beautiful white rose. But the monk refused to give it, saying that he was not worthy of receiving a present from him considering his treatment from before, so instead would be punished. Having said that, the prince was transformed into a horrible beast. "You will not return to your original form until someone accepts and loves you for who you are on the inside," said the monk before disappearing and leaving the albino rose at the foot of the beast.

Since then, the prince was sentenced to be with the image of a horrible beast; fierce and aggressive and unfortunately for him, could not die because he had become immortal, was damned for all eternity.

Over time, his beautiful palace became dark and no one lived in it. Rumors spoke of a beast who lived there in the company of spirits of great warriors. But this had become the story told at bedtime for children, who enjoyed it and every day, the castle became only an adornment to the fund of the kingdom.

Decades later, the palace was forgotten in the eyes of the kingdom, and the novelty fell in the royal family of the kingdom of winged. The Spicer's. A very noble family and blessed by many gifts and because of their marriage, the queen had just given birth to her first child, Jackson, an albino. It was unusual for him to have his hair and skin as white as snow and his eyes as red as rubies, and feeling worried about the future of her child, the queen requested a prediction, but to make it even more successful, called for the most talented witch there; Wuya.

To the surprise of the Spicer's, the witch said the poor child was cursed, that his eyes would be in constant danger and the sun of this kingdom was his enemy. Frightened and desperate, Spicer asked if there was any solution to the problem with the prince, but Wuya refused, saying that if he stayed in this realm, the child would die. Devastated, the king thought of another solution and asked the witch if it would help to send him far away. "Send him far away, where the sun does not reach," stated Wuya with strength in the face of the kings.

King Nicklaus Spicer, with his heart broken, he sent his son to the other side of the mountain, in the realm of the winged, in the Xiaolin Monastery, where he would be under the monk, Fung, who was the head of the monastery, so he could grow and be raised until they found a way to break the curse. The monk without a problem, accepted the albino, saying that he would be treated equally under all orphans. The king accepted, provided that Jackson would be kept away from constant danger and Fung would receive some pay to support the child, much to the surprise of the monk, since the pay was more than enough to care for more than ten times the amount of children who had been in the monastery. Fung agreed delighted, of course.

And so, Prince Spicer began to live and be raised by the monks along with orphans. There, he taught himself how to read and write, and eventually began comprehensive classes and had free access to the huge library in the huge monastery.

The albino grew up with five other children who began to call him _Jack_ because of the monks. "Conceal your name, for no one must know who you are." Jack and the other children agreed, though they had no idea why it had to be this way. For the prince to be hidden, the monks had to resort to many things that unfortunately were not to their liking, since the Spicer's would not let their son go so easily. Each year, on the birthday of the child, his parents sent beautiful and expensive gifts, but at discretion of the monks, never received it. As the years past, Jack grew up in the company of the other children, as if they were siblings, all with their differences and specialties.

Something strange became known when the prince turned six. In the huge library of the monastery, Fung had been looking for Jack like a madman, for a moment thinking that something terrible had happened to him, but all his stress vanished when he found him on the floor reading books in the science section. Blinking rapidly, Fung was transfixed at the view that the child read the book quickly and seemed to understand it without problems. That day, he sent a letter to the Spicer's to give them the news that their prince was a genius. And to add even more surprises on the ingenuity of the child, the boy was trying to create artifacts to improve everyday life. For the next couple of years, he already had a new lighting system in the monastery done by Jack. The monks were proud.

But, apart from the integral education he received, he, just as much as his peers, began to be educated in the martial arts that governed the Monastery Xiaolin, but it was a surprise to all, especially for Jack, that he was not able to perform heavy physical activities. Unfortunately, every time he tried to do so, the constant danger stalking him up to the point that Jack could not take classes without having a wound, no matter if it is large or small, for it suggested it was part of the curse, since none of his companions were responsible for these wounds. With this, all in the monastery, and his companions concluded that Jack could not do any martial activity, or he would die.

No matter what he did, Jack was still different.

For before Monk Fung knew it, their children had already entered adolescence when their personalities were beginning to flourish in an aggressive manner, making each one of them collide with each other.

The first to show the change was the most mischievous of the six children, Raimundo. Playful, adventurous, and rebellious. The first thing he did was to encourage their friends to leave the monastery to play with the people, and with his new force and its growth spurt, he could jump the walls in the middle of the night, but the majority had refused to obey Fung… Three monks had to go looking for Raimundo.

The following, which incidentally followed, was Clay. Out of nowhere, to the surprise of absolutely everyone, the young man pulled from all sides. Chest and back and even taller than Raimundo, his voice also began to change. Clay was already considered a young adult, not to mention that he'd begun to mature in his own way.

Not to be outdone, Jack change almost at the same time that Clay did, but completely different. He also had a growth spurt, but stagnated to a few centimeters under Raimundo to finish with a slender body and a small waist for a boy. As expected, he was still not made for heavy activity.

Following him was the little girl in the group, Kimiko. She did not need any growth spurt, but everything happened as it should; her hips and chest softened, her eyes became dreamy and her lips were red. All a woman.

In the meantime, the young people of the group were still in the fight against puberty. Omi, the youngest, was always accompanied by his best friend, a few years older, Jermaine.

It was then that Fung had to make the children begin to do things outside of the monastery. They were to be accompanied by the monks, with certain hours, of course, as they began to seek work outside the home and to meet new people as a way of becoming independent. With that, the problem was inclined one afternoon when Raimundo returned to the monastery by saying that he had got a job. Right in the garden, in the shadow of the portico were Kimiko and Jack reading a few books while Clay helped Omi and Jermaine to cut wood.

"Congratulations!" Kimiko said with heavy emotion, leaving their books to Jack.

"And what about that work, mate?" Clay wondered as she turned to see him, while Omi and Jermaine imitated him.

"I enlisted to the guard," Raimundo said with pride.

"Will you be a soldier, Rai?" Omi wondered with a very curious face, while Jermaine kept a shocked expression.

"Right," Raimundo said. "Expect Fung to announce it."

"Congratulations, Rai," Jack said and all eyes landed on him, even sitting in the shade of the porch, followed by Clay, who gave him his hat, which was large enough so it could come out without problems, and the albino smiled at him gratefully for the gesture before turning to dark green eyes. "How did you do?"

When asked, Raimundo looked away to take a moment to answer, the red eyes not moving an inch, and he knew it. "Well, I did a few things to get their attention, and so they gave me the permission of enlist," he explained.

"Then, it's not yet official," the red-eyed boy said before returning to the shade, sitting down, and crossing one leg over the other. That said, all the others remained silent for a few minutes so Raimundo outside where the albino and show him with force.

"Soon I will be a soldier, for tomorrow morning, I will be a soldier," Raimundo said to Jack, turning him around and removing his book form him.

"And you will be," the albino concluded to turn to the book and looked Raimundo with an angry face, feeling that he was joking with him, even though it was not funny.

"What will you do, Jack?" Raimundo asked in an annoying way.

When asked, Jack immediately put his chin in his hand to look at the landscape of people showed the monastery from the top, while his companions watched carefully before he finally answered, "I'll go to the city."

Nobody answered.

"You will?" Kimiko snapped, looking concerned.

"Yes," he answered as he returned to his book.

"Jack, buddy, don't you think that's a little… um?" Clay began to bite his lip.

"You can't go, Jack," said Raimundo, looking at the albino with concern.

"Why not?" Jack wondered aloud as he closed his book.

Seeing what was happening, Omi took the hand of the ruby-eyed boy to acquire his attention. "Jack, you know that you will be hurt when you leave the monastery," Omi said carefully.

Jack was silent for a moment. "Somehow, I will have to leave," he said, removing his hat with force to exit the building, leaving all his friends with worried faces.

"God, what will become of Jack?" Rai wondered while he scratched his head.

All Clay could do was simply collect his hat.

XXXXXX

The Monk Fung, meditating quietly, slowly sinking into the aroma of incense, the old man opened his eyes immediately knowing who was coming towards him.

"Master Fung!" Jack called with force as he opened the sliding door.

A sigh. "Yes?" He turned around to see him.

"I want to go to the city."

He did not answer at first as if he'd just received a large amount of information and was trying to digest it properly. "What for?" Fung asked.

Faced with that response, Jack made a gesture of confusion, but as Fung awaited him, he replied anyway. "I'm going to have to do something with my life."

"Jack…" the monk began as he settled and watched the young man carefully. "Why don't you stay until we find out what to do about _you know what_?" he asked quietly.

Jack frowned. "That will take an eternity," he said. "What happens if my problem is not more than an exaggeration?" he asked as he stood. "What would happen if in fact already been removed?"

"Jack," he called as the boy approached the door.

"What if I go and do what I want?" he asked, opening the door.

"Jack!" Before the young man could answer, a dark blanket had befallen him. Fung sighed when he saw that it had been the monk Dojo. "Thank you," said for the other before making a bow and leaving.

The dark blanket was still thrown over the young man, but it was long enough to cover his legs completely. Watching carefully, Fung could see the dark blanket had begun to tremble, as if suffering from spasms. Without saying anything, Fung embraced him without removing the blanket. The albino trembled in his arms. "I want to go out," he said with pain in his voice.

"I know." Without a word, Jack took his blanket off to give to Fung, and carefully went through the door inside the place, and through the aisles, between darkness. Fung just sighed with regret.

XXXXXX

It was very late at night, and in the total darkness was the Xiaolin Monastery, the monk Fung was reading his books and scrolls in the light of a small candle, to disguise the attention. His face looked completely real focus and concern, since he cared. But nowhere was there any relation to Jack's curse, or no constant danger as he called that witch. "Do not think you should rest?" asked the monk as Dojo appeared right behind him. The largest, if undeterred, just let out a heavy sigh then collapsed in his chair.

"There must be some way," he said, looking at Dojo.

"Mh," Once the other walked to the shelves and pulled out a very old book. "This is old medicinal solutions, it may have something," he said as he gave him the book, which seemed as though it was about to break apart.

"This is not a physical issue, Dojo-"

"This book has to treat such things as well," Dojo said. "It's very old."

Fung watched Dojo carefully. "You really have to much free time," he said as last. Dojo shrugged and left him alone.

Fung sighed again to open the book carefully to avoid tearing it. What he found was quite interesting, as containing remedies were completely natural and supernatural curiously were for conditions. Fung was surprised, but of course was not sure it would work, until a single page covered his attention. It had a picture of a beautiful rose white, white everywhere, with information from his healing abilities and blessed.

"If I make a tea out of it, Jack ..." He immediately wanted to read more. Unfortunately, it did not contain information about its skills or specialties, but at least the last place mentioned where he was one of those flowers.

"The royal palace…" the monk sighed. "I see."

XXXXXX

"I will go traveling," he announced at breakfast to the six young men and woman, plus all the other monks turned to stare at the elder.

"Where, Master Fung?" Omi asked very attentive.

When asked, the teacher just turned around to see his students to determine their reactions. Raimundo was very interested as were Omi and Jermaine. Clay and Kimiko were surprised, since the monk didn't leave the monastery that often. Jack, however, did not flinch at the news of the teacher, but stood silently, watching his food while Fung decided to explain. "There's something I have to pick up, which is located in the western mountain," he said at last.

"That's two days of travel," Jack spoke at last. "Back would be another two."

The room was silent for a moment while they processed the thought of four days without their teacher. "…Would that be okay?"

"Can we go with you?" Raimundo asked.

"No," Fung answered without even thinking. Young people do not know what to say. "You, Raimundo, have work with the guard. Clay, you need to supervise Omi and Jermaine activities today. Kimiko and Jack, it's up to you two to rearrange the library," he announced.

"But…" Kimiko snapped while her companions were silent. "That will take us a long time."

"And Jermaine and Omi still have to have a review of the previous lesson," Clay said.

"Then I suggest you start now," the monk said as he turned his back to them.

The six young children were silent for the monk to get up and go from there.

For two hours, Fung was at the door of the monastery, on a horse and being fired by Dojo.

"Food?"

"Yes."

"Map?"

"Yes."

"Wrap?"

"Yes."

"A change of clothes?"

"Yes, I'll be gone four days, not a month," the monk snapped with a smile while the other monk appeared ashamed. "Take care of them in my absence," he told him.

"I do not know really what to do without you," Dojo confessed, rubbing his arm. "This is completely unreal. I've never been in charge of the kids."

"It's only four days," Fung comforted.

"How do you know that everything will be fine?" Dojo asked before watching him quietly.

"Because it's you who will be in charge," he said at last. The moment Dojo heard these words, he had no chance to answer because the monk had already started on his way.

Fung left the monastery after heading to the west because the mountain had been abandoned since long ago and who knows what kind of things he'd be surprised to find there. But one thing was for sure. Nothing and nobody would prevent achieves its objective. '_All for the future_' it had to be. With his horse came midway when night fell, without difficulty and decided to camp near the trail to keep the road, while sleeping very little. As dawn rose, he walked on at the same path as the previous day. As it dawned, to the surprise of Fung, it started snowing. Within hours, the trail was painted white and the horse now struggling to continue the path steadily as before, it was then that they came to the mountain.

It had been centuries since anyone knew of any life on the mountain, since all thought it was abandoned. The monk decided to continue with the steady pace until he reach a new path.

This new road was wider and was guided by so many dead and black trees that gave the impression that the forest would not be alive again, just that their leaves were dark and hard like coal. Fung realized his horse was slowing down that way along, as if he knew exactly what was coming and didn't want go any further. The monk wanted to rest, his horse was panting by force and he had ceased to feel his fingers and toes.

Then, the horse stopped.

A black-colored grille was blocking the entrance to Fung ran out of words, within that gate, there was no snow. Seemed spring, the flowers were new and even butterflies flying around the beautiful rose. But out on the trail, all, more dead trees were covered in white snow. Swallowing hard, the monk took a few steps toward the entrance, which automatically opened to give way to that paradise spring.

Fung came in and the first thing he noticed is that his horse refused to continue. He did not move. He wanted to stay on the icy snow. The monk did not resist and broke anyway.

Quietly watched the enormous rosebush, to realize that in any flower bush was seeking. All were wonderful and they looked extremely healthy, but he knew it, that none was what he looked for, no matter how beautiful they were. For when he realized, he was standing outside the front door, and it opened without warning. He was not sure what might happen next. Entered.

It was a palace, beautiful, he must add, was interesting change was on the inside and outside, as though he were in a spring atmosphere, the palace showed signs of having been abused over the years, but the inside.

The interior was the image that was cleaned every day with distinctive attention. The floors gleamed, wood was as smooth as if it were new, and the crystals were so transparent that the only way to see them was by their light reflection.

He continued in, and soon encountered the dining room, the fireplace was on and was served a true delicacy, the cutlery were arranged with the utmost detail and wine looked too flashy for your taste. I could not believe. At first he refused to eat and went to explore the place. At the time went through a single door that was open.

The room was exquisite in shades of cream, gold and white, making the effect of purity, Fung resisted so surprising to see the beautiful double bed at the end of the room, right next to a window that covered the entire wall, view was splendid. He was not sure what was happening, but he knew that something was wrong. Upon entering the room, he noticed a tray of food, new food.

Unlike the other, this had a humble appearance, just a plate, a glass with water and a single fork. "Very well," he sighed and began to eat comfortably.

Once he was finished with the meal, Fung prepared to sleep on the floor by taking a pillow and using his coat as a cover for the night. Tomorrow morning, he would look for the flower and then leave.

XXXXXX

Fung woke up in shock. He thought it was because of sleepwalking, but he was in the beautiful bed of the room he had stayed. He got up and then laid the bed with a very confused expression. When he was about to leave, again, food was served in the room. A well-prepared breakfast. He could not help but eat.

He left the room towards the back garden, to which came without any problems. That was just like the front. Beautiful flowers, but none was the one he wanted, continued to explore the rosebush, as it was larger, and had not even reached the center. Well, when he did, he found an unusual shrub.

The ground was white color from the wood, leaves and roses. Everything about it was white as snow, but it was because the inside of the gate was spring, Fung had not been to see it through the snow on the mountain. He looked carefully, to find that it was exactly what I was looking for, a white rose, it was amazing, really, the whole plant itself, was albino, as Jack. Completely white. That's it. He sighed with a cheerful tone. I could not believe that Jack would be outside the monastery as a normal person just two days journey.

Without difficulty, and very quickly, Fung had plucked a rose from the bush albino, and giving back to the palace, ended at the entrance where he waited for his horse.

The moment he set foot outside of the fence, a roar broke the silence of the mountain like a soft and delicate glass. Fung had to cover his ears to avoid injury. For before he could react, the palace door swung open to reveal a huge green beast teeth and golden eyes. "You!" roared pointing to Fung. "How dare you steal? My beautiful flowers! After how generous I was! Fire, food, and a place to sleep! And you steal!" he accused so that in less than two seconds, he was right in front of the monk, showing his strong jaws to scare Fung. "I should kill you for your insolence!" he roared. "Pay for your mistake!"

"No!" snapped the monk. "Please! It's for one of my _students_! He needs the rose's skills because he is albino!" the monk explained anxiously as the beast and had thrown him to the ground and was about to tear his neck. "He is cursed and needs to be cured!" The jaws stopped. "I did not think that a flower would be such a hassle."

"Students, eh?" mused the beast as he watched Fung. "Very well, I will spare your life for now and you can go back and heal your student, but one of them has to come to pay your fault." He said as he stood. "I'll give you a week to decide if any of your students want to pay for you, you must swear, on your _honor_, if none one comes, you will return to die."

Fung processed what he had heard and realized that there was no other way. If he refused Jack would stay in the monastery forever and he would be dead anyways. "Very well, I accept."

XXXXXX

The snow stopped falling to the ground when Fung was left only half a day to arrive. The trip had been heavy, but successful, the only downside was the deal he had made with the monster. "Master Fung!" He heard in the distance. He could see Clay, Omi and Jermaine. The three students met him with appreciation for his answer them equally and announced he had a very important announcement. For when the boys went to place the order of the monk, the first thing he did was give the albino rose to Dojo to prepare tea for the ruby-eyed boy.

At the time when Fung came to the dining room, the six students were there, waiting. He was surprised to see Raimundo in the uniform of the guard. In fact, he was proud somehow. He smiled.

"I have to explain about the trip I made these four days," he announced.

They all waited.

"The cause was for this," he said to draw from his purse a piece of paper to unfold and show the picture of the rose albino.

"What is that?" Omi asked interested.

"This is the rose albino," he announced. "And it has purifying abilities."

The young children then exchanged looks of confusion, so they decided to ask.

"And what do you plan to do with that, exactly?" Kimiko asked while everyone watched.

"This rose could be the healing of Jack," the monk admitted and all eyes fell upon the albino.

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Fung snapped. "But there is a downside." He soon told them all what had happened.

Again, the room was in total silence, when Dojo opened the sliding door, not expecting to see that all faces were toward him, but decided to ignore it and moved slowly then left the tea right in front of Jack. He then turned to him.

"That's the tea rose," Dojo announced, then disappeared as quickly as he could.

Jack watched the drink with tranquility and suspicion by the strange color, since the drink seemed milk and take it, '_It teased as flowers',_ Jack thought as he tasted in his mouth ...

"Then…" Raimundo said. "What will you do?"

"I'll keep my promise," he announced, but before it did, the tea pot hit with the table to reveal Jack furious.

"I'll go," he said to everyone's surprise.

"HUH?" Raimundo shouted. "Do you want to throw away what Master Fung did for you?"

"No!" Jack countered. "I'm doing this, because he did this for me." No one could come up with an answer, much less Fung. Nobody knew what to do. "I'll go," Jack finally finished.

"I'll go with you," said the green eyed boy. Fung then spoke.

"No." Everyone looked at him. "I cannot let go of two ..." He could not finish.

"That's right, just me," the albino stated as he decided to leave the room.

XXXXXX

They tried to stop him, to pull, to convince and even tried to force, as he was not very strong, but to the surprise of all, Jack proved to be very flexible and to slip between their arms and flee. Before they knew it, he had packed and wrapped with black robe, scarf and boots, and a horse ready.

"Jack, no!" Omi clung to his leg while the albino was one step out of the gate. "I do not want you to die! I do not want you to get hurt!" he cried as Jack swung for support.

"Omi!" the albino snapped as he jumped to one side of the porch to avoid a worse fall. "I have to do this!" he said while trying to loosen the grip of the child.

"No!" Omi said sharply. "No, you do not!" He sobbed.

Jack was silent as he observed Omi's wounded demeanor, and without saying anything, he hugged him and the child was released and returned the hug. Once he was released, the ruby- eyed boy stood up to leave the porch, and with extreme comfort, he carried Omi until they met Fung, right at the entrance of the monastery. They said nothing, Jack gave him the child, which took a lot of resistance, but he managed it. And while the child was crying, Jack boarded the horse with a map and everything he needed. He turned to Fung, who lovingly cradled Omi, and smiled before going westward.

The horse was firm steadily steps for Jack to only cover himself with the scarf and trench coat from the cold, and occasionally from the sun. He was not used to so much light on him, tired. But part of it was completely incredulous; he had not spent anything at all. The _constant danger_ made no effect. "This will be worth it, then."

Jack was fascinated by the beautiful white scenario he saw in front. Everything was snow covered and the trees had turned black and stood out against the white background, and the beautiful ice reflected everything around and shone like a diamond. Jack never thought that winter was so beautiful.

He did exactly like Fung did when the time for the night came. Jack was halfway there, but since he was so nervous, and wanted to see what he could in the dark, he moved on to admire the moon reflected in the ice and as the snow came on to the type of light received, midnight came to mountain.

By dawn, Jack was found at the entrance of a new trail, he went anyway it and did not realize that his horse rejected move forward, mid-morning he found the entrance to a black colored rigid as the dark, but that was not what surprised Jack, but the other side of the fence was completely spring. And just to be even more perplexed, the gate swung open. The albino was even more perplexed, and seeing what was happening in front of him, could not help laughing.

He got out of riding with his purse and pulled inside. The animal then refused hard to surprise the young and without even looking back, the stallion fled through the same gate leaving Jack standing in the middle of a beautiful rose garden.

Not knowing what to think about, Jack shrugged to head for the door, walking quiet, cold and stopped having admired the small spring that was around, but when he turned to the castle, it was dark and icy where it he was seen and touched the stone.

Directly in front of the huge and thick dark wood doors flew open once Jack was in front of her. The young man was surprised again. I was stunned, I was sure that everything would guard until the end. "How exciting." He smiled and went.

The place was dark and Jack could not stop shaking from the enormous excitement that was suffering, his heart was pounding and I felt like his chest ached with the beats. He was so accustomed to being in the dark, and there was no need to approach anything but a direct path to a large stairs and stopped. "Hello?" he called loudly. "Is there anyone here?" Silence. "Um…guess I'll have to find someone ..." He began to climb the stairs.

"NO," He heard a loud echo and, out of mere instinct, stepped back.

Jack turned up the surprising stairs to find the wall engulfed by a shadow; a big one. The young man swallowed hard.

"H-hi," he greeted with effort. The shadow did not flinch. "Are you the owner of this place?" he asked.

"Yes," the shadow replied.

"Ah," Jack smiled, to the surprise of the shadow. "I have come on behalf of my master, to pay you back."

"Oh?" The shadow started down the stairs. "So you're one of the students of that monk, huh?" He watched Jack look up and down, but only caught the height and figure of the young man and for a moment doubted if the young man was really a man, but his voice was screaming it anyway, yet he could not see his face.

"Right," Jack confirmed. _Yes, a man_.

"Tell me," the shadow said quietly while still looking down. "Did the Rose help the cursed student?" he asked concerned.

"Yes," Jack confirmed. "It helped me to come here to pay for the missing flower," he replied while keeping a smile on his face.

"You're the student?" he asked puzzled.

"Yes," Jack confirmed again. "It was my teacher that was sentenced to death, that's why I came to die in his place. I think that's what I should do." He lowered his tone, not really sure.

"I see." For the time when the shadow reached the floor, was amazed by how Jack looked. Yes, he was a man, but not a common one and was surprised by the image in front of him. Skin color like milk and hair white as the moon and a couple rubies for eyes. It was the most amazing picture he'd ever seen in his long life.

Jack, on the other hand, was stunned again to see a huge green lizard with black stripes and red scales on their eyes stood in front of him. Those strong, fierce golden eyes. It was so large.

"What are you?" they both asked at the same time, the beast in a surprised tone, while Jack was fascinated.

"I'm a dragon," replied the beast without any problems. "My name is Chase." He said no more.

"Ah," Jack did not know exactly what to say, what? I would die anyway. "I'm Jack. Ah. An albino."

"Albino?" Chase asked. "I thought that only certain flowers were so." He was easily intrigued as he leaned his head to one side. Whole animal.

Jack shrugged. "They are in all species, I'm sure," he replied, trying to keep calm. "You're going to kill me as you planned with my teacher. Is that not so?" he finally asked.

The dragon looked at him confused. "I did not say that," he answered and saw Jack's expression full of doubt. "I said that a monk student could come to pay for the missing flower, but not kill him," he explained.

"But... the pay is not death?" Jack asked.

"No. It's punishment," Chase clarified. And to his surprise, Jack started laughing.

"That's great," he said even without the reassurance. "What should I pay?" he asked concerned. _Since I shall not die, I better know what I have to do._

Chase looked thoughtful for a few minutes as he watched Jack, to the point that began to surround him to see well. "You've never done heavy work," he said to him. Jack had no marks of hard work, his hands were clean, and there were no forced muscles.

"No," Jack confirmed. "I could not, because of my curse," he explained.

"Mh," Chase mumbled as he brought his big snout down to the neck of the young man. Jack shuddered. Chase was not surprised. The smell was so pure... Magnificent. "Very well. Just stay."

"Huh?" Jack did not understand.

"Stay. I could use some company." Chase admitted as he turned around and climbed the stairs.

Jack stood, bewildered as he did not understand. "Will you plan to eat me later?" he asked in a gasp. "Amazing!"

* * *

**I hope you liked it, if you want to know what happens next, let me a review! :D **

**AND! I thank _Moonheart13_ again because she is wonderful and magnificent. UvU **

**See you next! **

**Manny H. **


End file.
